<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirits in the Night by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113014">Spirits in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot, Sex Outdoors, Sweet, Swimming, sex in public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You brought lube?" </p><p>"In the console," George nodded toward the cab. "Next to the emergency cigarettes you don't know about." </p><p>They shared a charged smile, and David felt that electric flash of excitement rush from his core down his legs as the idea settled in that they were about to fuck. Outdoors. Basically in public. They’d never done this before and for a brief moment, he got a glimpse of the vast galaxy of other things they’d never done before, all they had to look forward to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Luz/David Kenyon Webster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spirits in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One time I thought Luz and Webster would be super cute boyfriends in a modern AU, and here's what came of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he could’ve stopped thinking about the braised fennel tartlet, David might’ve realized that they were actually driving the opposite direction of their home. If he could’ve just accepted the fact that he'd never be able to replicate the perfect caramelization, the herbs added at just the right time, to say nothing of the downright heavenly pastry crust, he might’ve noticed the lights of the city fading, the traffic thinning and anemic patches of urban grass morphing into real, living Earth. </p><p>It was when George switched off his brights as they met a car in the oncoming lane that it dawned on David - he had no idea where the hell they were. </p><p>"Hey -" He pressed his forehead to the cool glass of his window to peer into the dark night. "Where are we going?"</p><p>George turned the brights back on. "Disneyworld."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oz."</p><p>"Shut up, seriously." David eyed him suspiciously across the truck's cab. "I'm going to early yoga tomorrow.”</p><p>George killed the AC and rolled down his window, then reached behind him to slide open the little square in the center of the truck’s rear windshield. </p><p>"You can do yoga in Tijuana.”</p><p>"<em>George.</em>"</p><p>"Alright, Jesus. Relax,” George said.  “I'll have you home by curfew."</p><p>"You still haven't told me where we're going." David pointed his thumb behind them. "Civilization's back that way." </p><p>"Yeah," George smirked and glanced sideways at him. "But you can't see the stars for shit." </p><p>David rolled his window down too and hung his elbow over the door, feeling the soft wind skate over his face and blow his hair back against his temples. He extended his forearm and turned his palm over, opening and closing it, stretching his fingers far apart and then curling them in again as though to catch a handful of the warm September night. </p><p>He watched as even rows of corn rushed by in a blur, taller than he was, corn he could get lost in. Though the nights had started to get cold, this one was balmy as July. David felt a familiar, misplaced sadness when he realized that it wasn’t. That summer was indeed over and dead, and in a few weeks’ time, those majestic rows of corn would be cut down and stripped clean. </p><p>But for now, an open window and a meteor shower. The memory of dinner at his favorite restaurant, the low ceilings and flickering tea lights making George's features even sharper for their shadows. It had been their first real date since moving in together at the beginning of the summer. They’d never really commemorated it and David felt that they should; that if they didn’t, and they broke up, they’d look back and say “well, it’s because we didn’t celebrate milestones or mark occasions, we just went through the paces”, and David wanted to be able to say he’d really tried to have an adult relationship, had really worked at it. </p><p>And honestly, ordering wine by the bottle instead of the glass, and servers who didn’t even need to write down your order, and that thrilling, clean smell of soap and deodorant and a touch of cologne wafting in on the steam from the shower as they got ready - David had to admit, it was nice work if you could get it. </p><p>He closed his eyes and breathed deep. The air began to seem airier and the starlight somehow brighter. He flashed George a grin across the cab. </p><p>"Are we going to the lake?"</p><p>"You're gettin' warmer,” George said as a cocky smile spread across his face. </p><p>Through the black lines of the trees, David saw orange flashes of the harvest moon reflected off the water. George slowed down as they neared the narrow, winding lakefront drive and flipped on his blinker nearly a mile before the blind turnoff for the public park. It was deserted, as it usually was after Labor Day, and the empty swings and picnic tables took on a spooky stillness in the glare of the truck's headlights. </p><p>George parked and cut the engine. "I threw some blankets in the back." </p><p>He paused and they just gazed at each other for a long moment in the dim light of the dash, and it became very obvious to David what George had been planning all along. </p><p>"You wanna check out some shooting stars with me?" George’s voice was soft, almost uncertain, like a part of him was worried David would say no. </p><p>"I don't know," David said, giving him a flirty little shrug; perhaps it was his way of assuring George that he had nothing to be nervous about. "Sounds kinda shady. My mother warned me about boys like you."</p><p>George hummed and the sexy confidence was back. It never went away for very long. “Good thing you never listened to her.”</p><p>David reached across the cab, his movement exaggerated to brush his forearm against George’s thigh as he turned the key in the ignition to switch the radio back on. Electric static filled the space as he turned the knob, stopping when he found the all-night jazz program.</p><p>"Who's being shady now?" George asked. “I know what this music puts you in the mood for."</p><p>"Me?" David adjusted the volume and opened his door. His feet hit the gravel with a crunch that echoed off the aluminum running board. "I’m sure I don't know what you're talking about.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” George snickered and let it go, but David was glad he’d noticed. He could be romantic too, in his own awkward way. </p><p>Georged unlatched and dropped the tailgate. He hoisted himself into the truck bed and then reached out his hand and helped David up with little effort. David was once again surprised and slightly aroused by the strength in that wiry little body. They lay down on a makeshift bed of heavy quilts, the kind George used to pad tools and lumber and whatever else he hauled around during the work week. </p><p>David noticed something tucked into the corner, a stout little box of bright molded plastic. "Hey, is that a cooler?" </p><p>"It is." George reached behind to open it and retrieve two bottles. "Is this your favorite beer?"</p><p>"It is." David smiled, surprised and delighted, before the coy reserve came back into his eyes. He twisted off the cap and took a long drink. </p><p>"You're just trying to get me all loosened up so I'll let you get to second base." </p><p>"Nothin' gets by you, huh?"</p><p>David looked out at the water. "I know all your moves, George Luz."</p><p>“I don’t have moves. I don’t need them.”</p><p>“Really,” David began, doubtful. “And what do you call letting me choose your outfit and shaving again even though you already did this morning -”</p><p>"Don’t forget the meteor shower and the warm night and the -" George stretched his arm around David's shoulders "- gentle lapping of the waves on the beach -"</p><p>David sighed and settled his body deeper into the crook of George’s arm. "Yeah, you're probably gonna score." </p><p>“Oh good.” George brushed his lips against David’s forehead. “I’d hate to think I went to all that trouble for nothing.”</p><p>A peaceful hush grew around them as they watched the sky, broken sometimes by the wind in the trees, the sucking sound of lips on glass and the occasional gasp or excited "did you see that one?" Their bodies sunk further down into the bed of blankets until they were nearly horizontal, thighs warm against one another through light khaki and brushed denim, David's head heavy on George's shoulder. </p><p>"This is just like that movie," David said quietly, transfixed by the dazzling trajectory of another falling star. </p><p>"Which movie?" George took David's empty bottle from his hand. "You want another one?"</p><p>"Um. Not yet." He watched George reach for the cooler again before turning his attention back to the sky. "You know. That movie with the young couple out at night -"</p><p>"Oh, and it's all sweet and their love is so deep and misunderstood -"</p><p>"Yeah," David nodded. "I think Natalie Wood or someone is in it, and -"</p><p>"And then the escaped convict tortures them before making the girl watch him kill the guy - "</p><p>"Goddammit," David elbowed George in the ribs, not particularly gently. "No."</p><p>George cursed and bent his knees, instinctively curling his body in defense. </p><p>"And thanks," David said. "Now I'm getting scared."</p><p>"David. Babe. Come on." George looked at him, a twinge of disappointment in his eyes. "You think I'd let an escaped convict torture you?"</p><p>David tucked his chin and looked up at him from under a skeptical brow.</p><p>"I'm serious," George argued. "What I'd do is I'd take this bottle -" holding it up - "and break it in half -" gently knocking the bottle against the edge of the truck bed - "and then I'd cut that fucker’s throat." </p><p>He sat back against the cab again and took another drink. "Just let him try it."</p><p>David smiled affectionately and turned onto his side to face him. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he murmured, his eyes fixed on George's lips.</p><p>George brushed his mouth lightly against David's, then began kissing him firmly and slow, gracefully sliding his tongue along David's lips and into his eager mouth. The kiss became deeper, their breathing heavier, as eyes closed and tongues touched and stroked, dancing around one another between ragged little moans. George pulled away first, lips curling into a smug grin. </p><p>"So about this second base," he said quietly, hooking his index finger in the collar of David's shirt. "Did one beer do the trick?"</p><p>David looked down demurely as he began to unbutton his shirt. "You know I have the alcohol tolerance of a seventh-grader." At the last button, he paused before opening his shirt and looked back at George. "Just promise you won't tell your friends I let you feel me up. I don't want to get a reputation for being easy."</p><p>"Nah. Not my style." </p><p>He said it in that tone David loved, maybe the first thing he fell in love with, the way George could be wry and sarcastic, but completely serious at the same time. Maybe it was his version of seduction; in any case, David had figured out to always take his jokes at least a little bit seriously. </p><p>George shifted to lie on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. Softly, he placed his other hand on David's chest, trailing his fingers through dark hair to trace slowly around a smooth circle of pink. David closed his eyes at the touch; George spread his palm wide to cover the subtle round of muscle and hummed, pleased, pressing harder and rubbing his thumb back and forth over David's nipple. He leaned forward to kiss David again, faster and with more force behind it this time, lying down on top of him, between David's parted thighs. </p><p>David twisted his fingers in George's hair and began to whimper, low, on each exhale. Every couple had their own sex language and he knew that this was the noise that meant deeper or harder or more, and George gave him that, sliding down his body to flick a warm tongue over each of David's nipples in turn, catching them between his teeth. Then he inched his way back up to lay on his side next to David again, head propped in his palm. He reached for David’s hand.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna feel something?"</p><p>David shifted to lay on his side again as George pressed his palm to the front of his pants.</p><p>"Feel that?" he murmured. "You feel what you're doin' to me?"</p><p>David began to move his palm slowly along the length of George's cock, savoring the feeling of it growing harder in his hand. </p><p>"What do you think?" George asked.</p><p>"I think this is third base."</p><p>"Mmm..." George sighed and arched his back to press his pelvis harder against David's body. "I thought oral was third."</p><p>"For straight people, maybe," David scoffed. "For us it counts as home." He unfastened the fly of George's khakis and snuck his fingers inside the gap in his boxers, just tracing the tips of them along smooth, hot skin. </p><p>"Then what's fucking?" </p><p>"That's home too, but like... the stakes are higher." David wrapped his fingers around George's cock and began to stroke slowly, his thumb still outside the fabric of his boxers. </p><p>George grinned and moved his hand away to hold David's hip. "So you score in both cases, but fucking is like a 9th inning, game-winning run where oral is more of a sacrifice fly."</p><p>"I mean -" David shrugged, blinked. "Sure."</p><p>"You know what, baby?" </p><p>"What's that, lover?"</p><p>"I think we should do both."</p><p>David raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You brought lube?" </p><p>"In the console," George nodded toward the cab. "Next to the emergency cigarettes you don't know about." </p><p>They shared a charged smile, and David felt that electric flash of excitement rush from his core down his legs as the idea settled in that they were about to fuck. Outdoors. Basically in public. They’d never done this before and for a brief moment, he got a glimpse of the vast galaxy of other things they’d never done before, all they had to look forward to. </p><p>He rose to his knees and reached through the open rear window to root around in the console between the bucket seats. He threw the pack of cigarettes on the passenger seat, thinking of after, and found the small plastic bottle right where George said it would be. He dropped it in George’s lap and lay back down beside him. </p><p>“Oh there you are,” George said. </p><p>“Hey you,” David said, in the lowest, sexiest drawl he could muster. He felt George's hand opening his fly and then slip under the waistband of his boxer briefs. </p><p>George touched him in long, even strokes, and David felt his cock stiffen quickly, straining the cotton, and he unconsciously widened his thighs and began to rock his hips in shallow waves. Then George’s voice, low and breathy against his ear -</p><p>“I want to suck you.” </p><p>David just hummed and nodded in response, and watched through heavy-lidded eyes as George scooted down between his thighs, tugged his pants down and off. First David felt the soft, humid air kiss his bare skin, and then it was George's tongue, just the tip, licking slowly and enclosing him in velvet wet heat. </p><p>A blowjob under a bath of falling stars… David couldn’t help thinking it again, <em>nice work if you can get it</em>. And then George was sucking harder, going deeper, burying his face in David’s lap and fuck it was so good and he had to decide -</p><p>George drew away just long enough to mumble another fragment of that language only the two of them understood.</p><p>“How do you want -”</p><p>“You inside me.”</p><p>Then it became an efficient dance of shared purpose. David squirmed out of his shirt and rolled over onto his stomach. George snapped open the bottle and squeezed a cold ribbon of lube onto the small of David's back, swiping his fingers through it and down, covering him in a cool, slick sheen and quickly but gently stretching him, working one finger inside as he stroked himself back to hardness with his other hand. </p><p>There was no more flirting now, just their pattern, their system, this thing they’d spent months getting down to a beautiful science. David propped himself up on his forearms and arched his lower back, spread his legs wide; George pushed slowly inside, one hand guiding the base of his cock and the other against the blankets for balance. They both held their breath until George was all the way in, then exhaled together as he lay his chest on David's back and carefully rolled both their bodies to the side. </p><p>It was slow and deep at first, George barely moving at all, just holding David tight across his chest, his hips rolling in shallow thrusts. Then he propped himself up on his left elbow and hooked his right under David’s knee, bracing against him as he began to fuck him faster.</p><p>"Touch yourself," he muttered harshly, his breath hot on David's neck. "I want to watch you."</p><p>David lay back against George and brought one hand to his cock, the other bracing himself against the floor of the truck bed. George's tongue traced up his neck to his ear and David shivered; his hand moved faster. </p><p>"Jesus, David." George's voice was low and sultry. "Could come just lookin' at you."</p><p>He slid his arm underneath David's and around his ribs. David felt George's breath coming faster as he thrust harder, choked-off moans vibrating through the hair at the back of his neck. He pumped his cock as fast as he could, slicked with sweat and lube, and he wondered idly if George was going to wait for him to come first, and then he realized he didn’t give a fuck. </p><p>George's moans dropped an octave and he pounded into David furiously for a few brief seconds before stopping sharp and just sort of whining, his voice reedy and thin. David could see that face in his mind and that image, more than anything else, sent him over the edge too, and then he was coming, and coming, a river of euphoric sounds flowing from his wide-stretched lips. </p><p>Their heavy bodies melted into one another and they just lay there for several minutes before their grasp of language came back. </p><p>"Can we stay here tonight?" David murmured. "I don't want to drive home."</p><p>"Wouldn't let you drive my truck anyway," George replied in a sleepy monotone.</p><p>"Then we need to wake up." It took every ounce of David's will to pull himself to sit up. "You wanna jump in the lake with me?"</p><p>George laughed and rose up to his elbows. "You serious?"</p><p>David just smiled.</p><p>"Honey, that's illegal."</p><p>David gaped at him. "We just - oh fuck off." He flicked George's forehead with his middle finger. </p><p>"I don't know, you want to?" </p><p>"Do <em>you</em> want to?"</p><p>George's mouth twisted into a playful smile. "It's probably freezing..." He rolled onto his back and pulled his boxers back up, lifting his hips to tug them up over his ass.</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not.” David rifled through the blankets for his own underwear. “It’s been so warm this week.” </p><p>As they walked across the gravel toward the dock, David realized they probably looked rather silly, virtually naked, bare feet stuffed into shoes they hadn't bothered untying, one of the blankets draped around George's shoulders like a cape. But at that point in the evening, in the season, in his life, he couldn’t quite find his way to care how he looked. He had a boyfriend willing to plunge into a dark lake of undetermined depth and temperature with him - what the hell else really mattered? David couldn’t think of anything, not one goddamn thing. </p><p>They stood motionless at the edge of the dock. </p><p>"Five bucks if I jump first," George offered.</p><p>"Ten bucks and I'll let you push me," came David’s counteroffer.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, his smile growing wider the longer George waited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>